Systems and methods for securely controlling access to information distributed to information receivers in a point-to-point or point-to-multi-point network are known as conditional access systems. The distributed information may include video, audio, text, data and/or any other type of information that may be subjected to conditional access, and is typically encrypted for transmission in accordance with an encryption algorithm. An encryption algorithm is a method by which a given signal is processed with a key to transform the signal into an encrypted signal. Parameters of an encryption algorithm may determine information such as the order of selection for processing of bits in the signal, the key and intermediate signals produced by such processing, and the sequence of such processing. The encrypted information is decrypted by an information receiver in accordance with a corresponding encryption algorithm, key and parameters.